Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-2k - 3}{k - 8} \div \dfrac{1}{2}$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{-2k - 3}{k - 8} \times \dfrac{2}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(-2k - 3) \times 2} {(k - 8) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{-4k - 6}{k - 8}$